Nuestra Señora de Panem
by Naty Mu
Summary: Inspirada en la novela de Victor Hugo, el Jorobado de Notre Dame, sigue las historias de Rue, una campanera con una cicatriz deformadora, Katniss, una gitana y bailarina callejera, Capitán Peeta Mellark, Jefe de los Agentes de paz, y el Ministro de Justicia, Coriolanus Snow, que colisionan en los eventos que llevarán a la revolución en la ciudad de Panem.
1. Parte 1 - Rue, la campanera solitaria

_Nota de Autor__: Hola! Nueva historia y espero que les guste. Está dividida en cuatro partes, cada una narrada desde la perspectiva de uno de los protagonistas, en este orden: Rue, Peeta, Snow y Katniss. Si les gusta o no, me encantaría leer sus opiniones. Un beso!_

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestra Señora de Panem<strong>

_Inspirado en la novela "Nuestra Señora de París" escrita por Victor Hugo,  
>y la adaptación al cine "El Jorobado de Notre Dame" de Disney.<em>

_Resumen__: Rue es la encargada de las campanas de la catedral de Notre Dame, una chica solitaria con una cicatriz deformante en su rostro. Criada por el misógeno y racista Ministro de Justicia, Coriolanus Snow, ha crecido convencida que no es merecedora de recibir amor. Pero una escapada al Festival de Bufones la llevará a conocer a una bailarina de ojos plateados quien le abrirá los ojos al mundo afuera de la catedral. Primera parte de Nuestra Señora de Panem, escrito originalmente para Prompts in Panem, día cuatro: verde._

_Advertencia__: Esta historia contiene violencia, muerte de un personaje principal, contenido sexual y abuso sexual. También trata sobre temas relacionados con LGBT, racismo y cultura de la violación (fenómeno de normalizar el abuso y culpar a las víctimas en vez de a los victimarios)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 1: Rue, la campanera solitaria. <strong>_

El sol se levanta y yo también. Ya casi es hora para la primera campanada del día por lo que necesito apurarme si no quiero llegar tarde. Y no puedo llegar tarde.

Tomo un atajo por el tejado de la catedral, deslizándome entre la gárgolas y saludándolas a mi paso. —Hola, Thresh—le digo a la grande con expresión seria. —Hola, Chad—le digo a la manca que parece sonreírme con picardía. —Hola, Seeder—le digo a la que tiene bellos ojos, casi femeninos.

Llego a la torre del campanario con suficiente tiempo para observar el amanecer. Los colores en el cielo y el aire frío y fresco hacen que mi corazón se hinche. Nuestra hermosa ciudad de Panem, una cara familiar, aunque desconocida en tantas formas. Porque, pese a haber visto el mismo paisaje por los 17 años de mi vida, nunca he dejado la catedral.

Suspiro y me giro hacia la campanas. Me gusta tocar la campanadas. Siento que es mi forma de comunicarme con el resto del mundo, incluso si nunca nos hemos conocido realmente. Porque, aunque ninguno de los ciudadanos de Panem saben de mi existencia, ellos viven dirigidos por el ritmo de mis campanadas. Se despiertan con la primera del día, van a trabajar con la segunda, saben que es hora de almorzar para cuando la quinta suena, y es la última campanada la que marca la hora de ir a dormir para los piadosos.

Una vez que la música de cuatro notas se disipa en el despertar de la ciudad, regreso a mi habitación. Ya no puedo utilizar mi atajo a esta hora porque alguien podría verme, pero igualmente evito toparme con el resto de las personas de la catedral. Me han dicho que nadie quiere verme, lo que es comprensible considerando mi horrible apariencia. Mi maestro, el benevolente Ministro de Justicia Coriolanus Snow, es el único que se atreve a ver mi asqueroso rostro. En una ocasión me dijo que temía que la gente pensara que la enorme y deformante cicatriz sobre mi frente y ojo izquierdo era una marca del diablo y que pidieran mi ejecución en la hoguera.

Para cuando llego a mis habitaciones, ya es hora de comer así que preparo la mesa y ordeno un poco el lugar. Un suave gorjeo me distrae de mis deberes y corro a la ventana. Un pequeño pájaro tiene su diminuta pata atrapada en el borde de la ventana. Me acerco lentamente, mis manos visibles hasta que aprenda a confiar en mí y deje de intentar escapar. Sonrío mientras acaricio las suaves plumas de su lomo. Luego, rápida y cuidadosamente lo suelto y el hermoso pájaro se aleja volando.

Lo observo un momento, elevado sobre la grandiosa ciudad, completamente libre. Desearía tener alas que me pudieran llevar tan alto y lejos. Desearía ser un pájaro en vez de este horrible monstruo que debe vivir escondido, que vive asustado.

—¿Has estado holgazaneando esta mañana, criatura descuidada? —la voz resuena en mis oídos y mi mente de paraliza. Me giro pero evito hacer contacto visual. No quiero molestarlo más de lo que ya está. —¿Cuál es tu excusa para no estar estudiando ya? —me cuestiona.

—Me disculpo, su gracia—exhalo, teniendo cuidado de no elevar mucho mi voz. —Había un pájaro en la ventana y…

—Suficiente de esas tonterías…—me interrumpe. —Come tu desayuno rápidamente para que podamos comenzar con tu lección. Debo irme más temprano hoy y me estás haciendo perder tiempo precioso.

Corro hacia la mesa, casi botándola pero alcanzando a tomar todo a tiempo. Sigo sin mirar al maestro, pese a que el hecho que deba irse temprano disminuye las posibilidades de que vaya a castigarme hoy.

Como mi comida en silencio, sin atreverme a levantar mi vista de la mesa. Escucho al maestro golpear con su pie el suelo de madera de forma rítmica y suspirando.

—Mi impoluta bestia, no sabes lo afortunada que eres de estar en este precioso santuario. No tienes conciencia del maravilloso regalo que te he dado al mantenerte pura, sin mancha del mundo exterior—el maestro reflexiona.

—Existen tantas tentaciones afuera de las paredes de la catedral, mi criatura. Y un monstruo deforme como tú no habría tenido opción más que sucumbir a las formas de los demonios y sus secuaces, los gitanos.

—Aprecio mucho todas las cosas que ha hecho por mí, su gracia—me atrevo a decir. —Y habla sobre su inmensa misericordia que de tanto por una bestia que no lo merece como yo.

Levanto la mirada y veo que el maestro asiente mientras aprieta sus gruesos labios rojos, como meditando. —Lo hace, verdaderamente. Habla con vehemencia de mi naturaleza benevolente. Pero es por ese mismo motivo por el que debo protegerte de la decadencia que cubre todo Panem.

Se pone de pie y yo termino mi pedazo de pan viejo. Luego, limpio rápidamente la mesa y voy en busca de mis libros para comenzar con mi estudio. Como parte de su regalo para mí, para salvarme de las llamas del infierno y la condenación eterna, he sido educada y sé como leer y escribir. Todos los días debo leer la Biblia y otros libros que el maestro me trae para alimentar mi espíritu.

—Yo, por otra parte, debo asistir a la epítome de la decadencia, obligado por mi posición de alto rango. Festival de Bufones es un nombre muy apropiado, realmente, para esa ridícula demostración de pecado—se queja. —Pero suficientes tonterías, mi criatura. Lee lo que tienes allí. En ese día, más que cualquier otro, necesitamos oír algo sacro.

—·—

Cuando el maestro se va me sorprendo agitada. Todos los años observo el Festival de los Bufones desde la seguridad de la torre del campanario, desde donde puedo oír la música y ver la mayoría de los espectáculos sin exponerme a ser descubierta.

Pero hoy quiero ir y ver todo desde cerca. La gente toma mucho en este día y hay una gran posibilidad de que nadie se fije en mí. Nunca debo abandonar la catedral por mi propia seguridad, pero siempre he soñado con ir a cantar y bailar con el resto de Panem.

Incluso si es sólo un día.

Bajo escalando por el costado de la catedral, esperando que nadie pueda verme y confiando en que, si las gárgolas no son suficientes para ocultarme, las festividades lo harán en su lugar. Mientras más me acerco al suelo, más fuerte es el tumulto de las calles y más rápido salta mi corazón en mi pecho.

El momento en que mis pies tocan el suelo, siento que estómago da un salto. Lo hice. Incluso si escalo de vuelta inmediatamente y vuelvo a mi estudio, incluso si el maestro nunca descubre sobre mi escape, nunca podré deshacer esto. Lo estoy desobedeciendo, deshonrando su confianza después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Realmente soy un monstruo horrible y repulsivo.

Estoy a punto de escalar de vuelta cuando escucho niños corriendo hacia mí. Pueden verme. Si me ven no puedo subir pues alertarían a sus padres. Entro en pánico. Uno de ellos se ha fijado en mí y comienza a acercarse a mí. Ajusto la capucha de mi abrigo y corro en la dirección contraria.

Me encuentro en medio de la celebración. El Festival de Bufones es la festividad más popular en Panem, siendo el único día cuando está permitido vestirse en colores brillantes y expresarse de cualquier forma que uno quiera, sin que los Agentes de Paz te detengan por mala conducta. La visión de los bailes y los gritos es completamente distinta de lo que he visto por años desde la torre del campanario.

Pero no sólo es la gente la que cambia, la ciudad se transforma completamente. La plaza es decorada con papeles de varios colores y se coloca un escenario de madera donde algunas personas hacen variados espectáculos para entretener a la multitud. Los gitanos son quienes prácticamente organizan el festival, otro motivo por el que mi maestro desprecia la festividad.

Un hombre extravagantemente guapo, vestido en un traje ridículo que intenta hacerlo ver como mitad-hombre y mitad-pez, está gritando lo que parece ser poesía. Pero su poesía no suena como nada que el maestro ha llevado a mis habitaciones para que yo lea. Sus palabras hablan de piel y fuego, de color y deseo. Sus palabras hacen que mi cuerpo tiemble en fascinación y miedo al mismo tiempo.

Esta es la tentación de la que su gracia siempre habla.

Ajusto mi capucha y me muevo entre la muchedumbre, tratando de poner más distancia entre el hombre decadente y yo.

De pronto, choco contra un animal pequeño, quien deja escapar un balido en protesta. —Cuidado, amiga. No quieres ser pateado por una cabra. Confía en mí, yo sé lo que es—una voz musical suena a mi lado. Me giro, con cuidado de no mostrar mi rostro, y me hallo mirando a una chica delgada y hermosa, vestida en un vestido rojo brillante. Su cabello es oscuro como su piel, el tono perfecto para recordar una aceituna madura. Sus ojos brillan y bailan, con un tono plateado imposible, intentando ver a través de la capucha.

—¡Y ahora, el show principal del día! —la voz del poeta resuena en la plaza. La chica se pone seria y hace una pequeña reverencia como despedida antes de meterse en la multitud. —La siempre hermosa y realmente deslumbrante, Silver.

El hombre salta a la parte de atrás del escenario, que de pronto parece estar cubierta de humo. La gente grita animada, sin preocuparse por el aparente incendio que ha empezado en medio del show. Estoy a punto de correr hacia la catedral cuando la veo. La hermosa chica con la que me encontré hace un minuto, emergiendo desde el humo, toda de rojo, como si ella fuera una flama de fuego.

La imagen ya es abrumadora cuando la música comienza. La guitarra resuena, y el mismo hombre de antes canta con una voz rasposa una canción taciturna sobre perder seres amados. La chica comienza a moverse, siguiendo rítmicamente los acordes, y su vestido brilla con cada movimiento dando la ilusión de fuego real envolviendo su delgado y agraciado cuerpo.

No soy capaz de moverme de mi lugar, deslumbrada por la elegancia de su baile, las curvas de su cuerpo y el brillo de sus ojos plateados que parecen superar al mismo vestido. Sus manos serpentean por su cuerpo en un ritual que no parece tener fin. De pronto, siento la urgencia de bailar con ella, de abrazarla, de…

Aparto la vista, sintiéndome pecaminosa. Ni siquiera sé que significan esos sentimientos, pero no puede ser nada bueno. Debo regresar a la catedral antes que me desvíe el diablo y me pierda para siempre. Las palabras de mi maestro todavía me persiguen en mi mente, burlándose de mí por este enorme error. Por supuesto que no puedo soportar estar en este festival, lleno de gente que nunca podría mirarme y decir las cosas pecaminosas que el bufón recitó.

Intento seguir la ruta por la que llegué, pero un grupo de Agentes de Paz bloquean mi paso, así que me giro y decido ir por el otro lado, por detrás del escenario. Me muevo rápidamente, con cuidado de no chocar con la gente y evitar que me miren de cerca.

Cuando llego a la parte de atrás del escenario, veo a la chica de nuevo. Silver, mi mente susurra, como si fuera una palabra sagrada llena de magia. Ella está junto al bufón, quien trata con poco éxito de esconder su risa.

—No te burles de mí, Finnick—se queja con esa dulce voz musical. —Creo que todos pudieron ver mi ropa interior…

—Probablemente por eso es que gritaron tan entusiasmados—se ríe el bufón, Finnick aparentemente.

Puedo verla fruncirle el ceño y me sonrío. El bufón es ridículamente guapo y aún así, la bailarina de ojos plateados parece no verse afectada por él.

Los paso tan rápidamente como puedo, corriendo hacia la seguridad de la catedral. Estoy apunto de llegar allí cuando algo brillante cautiva mi mirada. Es un chal rojo. El chal que Silver tenía sobre sus hombros justo antes del espectáculo. La miro a ella y a su compañero, Finnick, absortos en una conversación, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia.

Pasa en un segundo. Voy y tomo el chal, y justo cuando estoy por esconderlo bajo mi abrigo, una voz profunda me detiene en el acto: —No muevas un músculo, asquerosa ladrona.

Levanto la vista para encontrarme con un severo par de ojos de un azul profundo. Son rigurosos, condenatorios, llenos de un cierto fuego que demanda seguir su autoridad. Y, además, un uniforme blanco que lo señala no sólo como Agente de Paz, sino que como el Jefe de ellos.

—Mi señora—dice él, mirando por encima mía hacia donde Silver debe estar. —Esta ladrona intentaba robar su chal.

Mientras dice esto, su mano arranca la capucha de mi abrigo, revelando a él y a los tres guardias detrás suyo, mi rostro horrendo y deforme. Los otros agentes de paz gritan de asco. El Jefe de los agentes paz da un paso hacia atrás en sorpresa, pero no reacciona más allá de eso.

—Capitán Mellark—Silver corre hacia nosotros. Me mira brevemente, sin signos de asco a la visión de mis facciones. Ella toma el pequeño chal de sus manos. —No creo que sea necesario involucrar a la justicia en esto—murmura, con la intención de que sólo él la escuche. Pero los agentes de paz detrás del Capitán se ríen.

—Preocúpate de tus propios asuntos, bailarina—uno de ellos le escupe. —Y agradece la benevolencia del Capitán por no llevarte a ti ante la justicia, asquerosa gitana.

Los guardias se ríen, pero el Capitán frunce el ceño, ignorando el comentario.

—Agente de Paz Marvel, por favor lleve a la prisionera al Edificio de Justicia—el Capitán dice por encima de la risa, ahogándolas. —Su gracia, el maestro Coriolanus Snow verá cuál es su castigo.

—Capitán, por favor, debe haber alguna manera en que podamos dejar esto pasar—Silver grita detrás de mí. Pero ya estoy siendo arrastrada hacia la multitud en dirección al Edificio de Justicia. A mi alrededor, sin la protección de la capucha, la gente mi observa. Hacen caras de asco y desaprobación. Bajo la vista, mirando al suelo, pero el agente de paz me obliga a mirar hacia delante.

—Deja que todos vean tu repugnante rostro, monstruo—escupe en mi dirección.

Poco después de eso, la gente comienza a gritarme obscenidades tirándome basura. Puedo oír a los guardias riéndose de mí. Pero incluso esta humillación no me asusta. Ahora sé que el maestro sabrá de mi trasgresión. Y su castigo será mucho peor que un par de tomates podridos.

—·—

Cuando entro al Edificio de Justicia no lo hago por la entrada principal. Me empujan por una puerta trasera, y luego usan una manguera para mojarme con agua helada, lavando la fruta podrida de mi ropa y cuerpo. Los oigo reírse de mí mientras lo hacen, probablemente intentando apuntar a mi rostro a propósito para no dejarme respirar.

Una vez que terminan de humillarme, me obligan a levantarme a la fuerza. Hace tanto frío adentro de este edificio oscuro y mi ropa mojada se me pega al cuerpo incómodamente. —Tienes curvas debajo de esos trapos, ¿eh? Bueno, podría pasármela bien contigo un rato—se mofa de mí el agente de paz Marvel—, si te pongo una bolsa de papel sobre la cabeza.

Se ríe y con él los demás guardias hacen lo mismo. —Es tan fea. Yo no la tocaría ni con un palo—se burla otro.

Continúan riéndose de mí mientras subimos unas escaleras, la piedra resonando en el espacio vacío. Intento concentrarme en el sonido de sus botas en lugar de sus palabras o de invocar en mi mente la imagen de Silver, bailando en la plaza. Finalmente, me llevan a una habitación enorme, decorada sólo con estatuas grises que parecen observarme, condenándome como lo hizo el Capitán Mellark.

—Su gracia—levanta la voz el agente de paz Marvel. —Encontramos a esta repugnante criatura robando en el Festival de Bufones. El Capitán Mellark decidió que debíamos traérsela a usted para que decidiera su castigo.

—Bueno, eso fue muy sabio de parte del Capitán—su voz repica a través de la habitación. Prácticamente no puedo verlo, tan alto en un podio muy ornado, pero su expresión de decepción es indiscutible. —¿Qué fue lo que robó?—pregunta.

El guardia murmura algo por lo bajo pero lo cubre con una tos, mientras los otros agentes de paz ocultan sus risas. —Un chal de una sucia gitana, su gracia—explica.

Mi maestro me mira con absoluto desdén. Una ladrona. Eso es lo que me he convertido después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Casi puedo oírlo en mi cabeza. Bajo la mirada esperando el castigo. Probablemente será una semana con sólo un trago de agua y una escuálida miga de pan para lograr constricción.

—Le sentencio a 30 azotes en la plaza pública y a ser girada por una hora en la picota, seguida por otra hora de exposición pública—declara.

—¡NO! —grito en pánico. Sé bien que es peor darle la contra, pero no quiero volver a enfrentarme a la gente de Panem. Y el látigo me asusta enormemente. Mi maestro me ha golpeado con un palo cuando lo he merecido, pero ser azotada… Empiezo a temblar de miedo. —Por favor, su gracia. Por favor, tenga misericordia. Me disculpo. Fue un error. ¡Por favor, maestro, por favor!

—¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme a mí, una autoridad investida en el poder por el mismo Dios, con tal familiaridad, una monstruosidad como tú? ¡Sáquela de mi vista, agente de paz Marvel! ¡Ahora!—grita.

Lloro desesperada. He perdido a mi maestro, la única persona que me ha protegido en un mundo que me rechaza. Estoy completamente sola. Lloro más fuerte, gritando mis súplicas, hasta que los guardias comienzan a golpearme para hacerme callar. Eventualmente dejo de llorar, cuando un sentimiento de total desesperación llena mi corazón. Me merezco esto. Así que debo esperar mi castigo.

Y quizás después, mi maestro me perdone.

—·—

Me mantienen en una celda fría por el resto de la noche, pero al menos estoy sola. Puedo oír a la gente en las celdas cercanas, algunos de ellos quejándose, otros llorando, todos asustados. Yo permanezco en silencio, meditando sobre cuan diferentes habrían sido las cosas si hubiera escuchado a mi maestro, si hubiera permanecido en mis habitaciones y estudiado como debía hacer.

Eventualmente me duermo por un par de horas, sólo para despertar con el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Otro agente de paz me agarra del brazo sin mucha ceremonia y me arrastra fuera la celda. Caminamos los pasajes oscuros en silencio, sólo nuestros pasos testigos de nuestro caminar.

Para cuando llegamos a la plaza puedo ver que la mañana está bien avanzada. Por un momento me pregunto si las campanas de la catedral no sonaron hoy, si alguien notó mi ausencia. Pero en ese instante las campanas suenas, como mofándose de mí por pensar que había algo para lo que era necesaria en este mundo.

El agente de paz silencioso me ata las manos al poste y levanta mi rostro a la muchedumbre que se ha formado. La gente me mira con aprehensión, el miedo notorio en sus miradas. Si está allí por mi apariencia física o por mis crímenes, nunca lo sabré.

Siento movimiento detrás de mí y aprieto los dientes, preparándome para el golpe. Intento mostrarme impávida, afrontar mi castigo con coraje como una persona piadosa lo haría. Pero nada me prepara para el dolor quemante que siento en mi espalda una vez que el látigo se hace camino a través de mi carne. Un gemido se escapa de mi boca y veo a través de mis lágrimas que la gente frente a mí se sobresalta.

A penas me he recobrado del primer latigazo, cuando otro me golpea. Esta vez grito. No puedo ver nada, por las lágrimas sin derramar que se agolpan en mis ojos, pero puedo oír a la gente murmurando cerca de mí. Y luego el sonido del látigo golpeando mi carne otra vez. Y otra, y otra, hasta que pierdo la cuenta de cuántas veces me golpea.

Todo es dolor. Estoy completamente sobrepasada, cómo su mi único pensamiento fuera cuánto duele. Nada más existe, no mis brazos, ni mi cabeza o mis piernas. Sólo soy una herida abierta en mi espalda, gritando que los azotes terminan, por un indulto.

Finalmente termina pero mi espalda quema de dolor. Me siento ser arrastrada para ser lanzada contra la picota, donde aseguran mis manos y mi cabeza. Me escucho sollozar mientras la gente a mi alrededor continúa murmurando. Algunos me lanzan fruta podrida de nuevo, pero la mayoría parecen estarme juzgando en silencio.

Pasa el tiempo, que aunque no soy capaz de saber cuánto se siente una eternidad, y empiezo a sentirme acalorada y sedienta. El sol me golpea directamente en la cara y el sudor corre por mi piel hasta el suelo. La posición en la picota es más que incómoda, es agotadora y siento que estoy a punto de desmayarme más de una vez.

—¡Agua!—le grito a la masa sin rostro que tengo frente a mí. Algo le pasa a mi visión porque sólo puedo ver puntos brillantes y siluetas. —¡Agua, por favor!—grito de nuevo.

Y entonces una sombra me cubre. Abro los ojos y levanto la vista, esperando encontrarme con el ángel de la muerte. Es un rostro celestial el que me mira de vuelta, pero es un ángel terrenal de música y belleza. Mi bailarina de ojos plateados me observa con una mirada llena de dolor y compasión.

Ella levanta su brazo y yo intento evitar que me toque, temiendo que ha venido a castigarme también, pero en su lugar me da un vaso de agua para beber. Me trago el agua con impaciencia y ella sonríe con tristeza.

—Mi nombre es Katniss—me susurra—, pero la gente me llama Silver por mis ojos—. Ella se quita el chal, el mismo que intenté robar el día anterior, y limpia mi rostro con él, mojándolo con el agua. La sensación es tan refrescante que las nubes en mi mente comienzan a disiparse un poco. —Tú puedes llamarme Katniss. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Rue—logro decir con una voz rasposa que no suena nada como la mía.

Ella me sonríe. —Es un nombre muy bello…

—¡Suficiente! —escucho un gruñido en la distancia. Katniss se gira y mira hacia el Edificio de Justicia, donde el maestro Snow nos mira con furia. —Está interfiriendo con una sentencia, gitana. ¡Aléjese de la picota!

—¡Sólo cuando suelte a esta pobre chica! —ella responde en un grito, una mirada desafiante en su rostro. —¡Ya ha completado su sentencia! ¡Déjela ir!

—¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionar mi autoridad? ¿Acaso no sabe con quién está hablando? —el rostro de Snow se contorsiona en ira y un parpadeo de algo indescifrable.

—¡Oh, todos saben quién es usted, su gracia! ¡Usted es la razón por la que esta ciudad padece hambruna y miedo! —le vuelve a gritar. El maestro Snow sonríe ante eso, pero no es una sonrisa de felicidad o diversión. Es una promesa de castigo.

—¡Capitán, arreste a esta muchacha! ¡Ahora!—. El Capitán mira a Katniss con miedo en sus ojos, pero se mueve hacia ella de todas formas.

—¡Buena suerte, Rue!—me susurra ella en mi oído después de besar mi mejilla y luego corre hacia la multitud, perdiéndose en el mar de gente. El Capitán intenta seguirla, pero eventualmente le pierde el rastro y llama al resto de los agentes de paz para buscarla. La multitud se disipa eventualmente, revelando que ella ha logrado escapar.

Sonrío, deseando poder tocar el punto en que sus labios acariciaron mi mejilla.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE


	2. Parte 2 - El intachable Capitán Peeta

_**Parte 2: El intachable Capitán Peeta Mellark.**_

_Resumen:__ En la víspera del Festival de Bufones, el Capitán Peeta ha regresado a su ciudad natal después de años en la Guerra para convertirse en el Jefe de los Agentes de Paz, pero una bella muchacha de ojos plateados lo desviará de su camino y podría llevarlo a hacer enemigos en el bando equivocado. Segunda parte de Nuestra Señora de Panem, escrito originalmente para PIP, día cinco, azul._

_Advertencia__: Esta historia contiene violencia, muerte de un personaje principal, contenido sexual explícito y abuso sexual. También trata sobre temas relacionados con LGBT, racismo y cultura de la violación (rape culture, en inglés)._

* * *

><p>El sol brilla y el aire está cálido y eléctrico para cuando llego a la plaza principal. Puedo ver las figuras oscuras y severas de la catedral, observando cómo los habitualmente callados y taciturnos habitantes de Panem se preparan para las festividades con una alegría refrescante.<p>

Tengo hermosos recuerdos de esta época del año, la preparación del Festival de Bufones. Mi padre, el más reconocido panadero de la ciudad, tenía mucho que hornear para el gran día y mis dos hermanos mayores y yo ayudábamos con gusto a preparar las galletas y pasteles que la gente pedía. Mi tarea favorita era el glasear los pasteles, para los cuales mi padre me daba completa libertad en cuanto al diseño.

Me sonrío al ver a dónde me han llevado mis pensamientos. Creo que después de estar en la guerra, ver a tus compañeros morir por años en una interminable secuencia de destrucción, estás obligado a sentirte nostálgico por flores de glaseado y hornos calientes. Y por una familia perdida.

Pero mi deber militar ya ha terminado. Y ahora estoy de regreso en casa, la solemne Panem, para cumplir un nuevo deber con mi país. Estoy aquí para convertirme en el nuevo Jefe de los Agentes de Paz, para reemplazar al fallecido Comandante Cray. Nadie sabe exactamente cómo murió. Los rumores van desde un ataque al corazón hasta asesinado por los gitanos. Nunca he sido dado a los rumores y después de una guerra, la amenaza de los gitanos me parece casi irrisoria.

Pero hago nota mental de no mencionar esto último a mi jefe directo, el honorable Ministro de Justicia, Coriolanus Snow. El hombre ha retenido el cargo por casi cincuenta años y es principalmente su interminable guerra contra los gitanos los que los mantiene en el Edificio de Justicia.

Me bajo de mi fiel corcel, Buttercup, y lo dejo beber del agua de la pileta pública mientras estiro las piernas. Ha sido una cabalgata larga, en la cual a penas hemos parado para dormir, ya que mi presencia fue solicitada específicamente para el Festival de Bufones que tiene lugar mañana.

—Estarás bien un momento a solas, ¿cierto Buttercup?—le pregunto mientras sobo su lomo con cuidado. Buttercup resopla en respuesta y lo dejo un momento para observar a mi alrededor. Veo un pequeño sector verde con flores de mi color favorito, el tibio tono de naranja que puede admirarse en un atardecer, y me acerco a éste para observarlo de cerca.

Una dulce melodía me distrae y me desvío de mi camino. La música es suave y melancólica pero al mismo tiempo alegre y esperanzadora, como un poema de amor. La sigo hasta uno de los callejones laterales, donde una delgada figura se contorsiona en agraciados movimientos que hacen que su falda vuele a la par con el sonido de la guitarra. Su cabello es del color de un árbol de ébano y su piel de un tono bellamente besado por el sol que contrasta con el suave tono azul desgastado de su vestido. Me siento cautivado por la belleza de la imagen.

Y luego su voz se eleva por el aire, arrancando todo el mío desde mis pulmones. Es un sonido mágico, lleno de color y pasión que me atrapa en mi lugar. De pronto, es como si todo el mundo ha desaparecido, dejándome sin aire para respirar, sin espacio para perderla, sin tiempo para envejecer juntos, y todo lo que permanece es este ángel y yo, un niño desesperado, rogando por el tibio abrazo de esta criatura sagrada, congelados en este momento para siempre.

La canción termina y la gente aplaude a mi alrededor. La realidad del mundo es aplastante como un balde de agua fría y entro en pánico. Necesito hablar con esta mujer que se ha robado mi corazón con una sola nota de su canción.

Camino con decisión hacia ella, quien ya está recogiendo las monedas que los espectadores le han dejado. El hombre con la guitarra, un chico de piel oscura que podría parecer su primo, agarra un poco del dinero y hace ademán de irse. —Vamos, Catnip. Estarán aquí en cualquier momento. ¡Apúrate!

Y con eso, el guitarrista desaparece del callejón, casi sin hacer ruido. La chica se mueve para seguirlo y en un movimiento desesperado la tomo del brazo. Ella me mira con pánico y mis palabras mueren en mi garganta a la visión de sus ojos plateados.

—¿Quién…? ¿Por qué…?—murmura, tratando de liberarse de mi agarre. —¿Es un agente de paz?

Me despierto de mi trance y la suelto, sintiéndome bastante incorrecto por haberla tocado sin su consentimiento. —Me disculpo. Me temo que su arrebatadora voz y su belleza me han encantado de alguna forma y me han hecho olvidar mis modales, mi lady. Me siento absolutamente obligado a presentarme—le explico.

Me enderezo y le hago una reverencia. —Soy el Capitán Peeta Mellark, soldado retirado de la Guerra Oscura, y no, no soy un agente de paz pero pronto lo seré.

Veo cientos de emociones pasar por sus ojos pero sólo consigo reconocer unas cuantas: confusión, reconocimiento, desconfianza y diversión. Ella me observa un momento, esperando algo que nunca llega. Yo empiezo a sentirme incómodo bajo el escrutinio de sus ojos brillantes.

—¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre, mi lady? —le pregunto. Ella sacude su cabeza en negación y mira detrás de mí, probablemente preocupada por los agentes de paz que están por llegar. —¿Y otra canción, entonces? —insisto, mientras buscando en mi bolsillo por mi última moneda. La coloco en su mano y ella me mira, sus ojos llenos de sospecha.

—Los agentes de paz deben evitar que los gitanos interrumpamos la paz en Panem, no animarlos—me dice. Yo sonrío ante esto. —Como dije, yo no soy un agente de paz aún. Y su voz no podría interrumpir la paz, sino traer más de ésta al corazón de sus oyentes—me atrevo a agregar.

Ella se ríe con ganas antes esto y yo me enamoro con la musicalidad del sonido. Su cara brilla con diversión y decido que quiero más de esta belleza en mi vida. —De acuerdo. Si está tan deseoso como para hacer poesía al respecto…—se burla, pero no me molesto pues está accediendo a mi petición. —¿Alguna canción en particular que quiera oír o…?

Yo sacudo mi cabeza en negación. Ella comienza a cantar de nuevo, sin guitarra o baile esta vez, una canción sobre un lugar al que llamar hogar y en que tus hijos pueden correr libres y seguros. Ella evita mi mirada, concentrándose en su lugar en mi chaqueta, y debo contenerme para no subir su rostro y mirar en sus ojos tormentosos.

El sonido de herraduras contra los adoquines la detienen en medio de una frase y el miedo se apodera de sus rasgos. Miro detrás de mí para descubrir un grupo de tres agentes de paz que cabalgan sus caballos en la calle principal, sin saberlo, hacia nosotros. Miro a Buttercup en el otro lado de la calle y saco la zanahoria que iba a darle de desayuno lanzándola hacia el otro lado de la calle con un silbido bajo.

Como era de esperarse, Buttercup escucha mi señal y corre hacia su comida, sin importarle cortarle el paso a los caballos de los agentes de paz y exitosamente distrayéndolos de su camino original hacia el callejón. Me giro hacia la chica, pero ella ya está escalando el lado de una de las casas. Pega un salto y aterriza en el techo con gracia, como si fuera realmente un gato. Estoy completamente sorprendido cuando ella se gira hacia mi y susurra —Gracias por eso, mi Capitán.

—Por favor, dígame su nombre—son las últimas palabras que le digo a su espalda, antes que desaparezca por el techo sin hacer ningún sonido.

—·—

Mi primer encuentro con el Ministro de Justicia transcurre con rapidez por los preparativos de las festividades. Es un hombre de apariencia extraña, con labios gruesos y rojos y ojos como de serpiente, además de la actitud de superioridad de un hombre que esgrime demasiado poder para su propio bien. Me recibe con poca fanfarria y me explica algunas de las cosas que espera de mí como nuevo Jefe de los Agentes de Paz.

—Es un rol sagrado el que se le está dando, Capitán Mellark, y debe enorgullecerse por el honor de ser mi mano derecha—se inclina sobre mí entonces, su aliento sanguíneo haciendo llorar mis ojos levemente, y debo luchar el instinto de alejarme. —Estamos en esta posición por designio divino. Estamos aquí para cumplir su obra, para limpiar la ciudad de la plaga que la corrompe.

Me mira directamente, su expresión fría y llena de odio, y murmura: —Los gitanos.

Asiento distraídamente. No tengo ningún interés en su persecución personal contra los gitanos y planeo seguir las reglas conforme me dicte la ley, no sus caprichos locos. No participaré de ellos si puedo evitarlo. Pero sé que no debo oponerme abiertamente a él.

Aparentemente satisfecho con mi respuesta, el ministro me despide y soy libre para atender mis asuntos personales, que mayoritariamente involucran familiarizarme con la señora de la casa que me ha recibido. Como huérfano del Gran Incendio de la ciudad no tengo familia a quien solicitar ayuda, ni tierras que reclamar. Pero mi nombre permanece limpio y hasta glorificado por mi carrera militar; es por este motivo que la madre de un fallecido compañero de campaña aceptó recibirme por un par de monedas hasta que encuentre un lugar propio.

Al día siguiente, me presento a trabajar una hora antes del inicio de mi turno. Me presento a mis subordinados, quienes no están muy contentos, como es de esperarse, con que un hombre ajeno a la institución se hiciera con el cargo que muchos de ellos han de desear. Esas no son circunstancias ideales para trabajar, pero me las arreglaré. Después de todo, he estado en situaciones peores.

Organizo a las tropas en diferentes lugares alrededor de la plaza, donde la mayoría de la población estará, y dejo unos pocos pelotones para que hagan guardia alrededor del resto de la ciudad, donde los ladrones podrían intentar aprovecharse del Festival para atacar los vecindarios prácticamente vacíos.

—Es un buen plan, Jefe—un rubio llamado Cato, que parece creer que su altura y hombros anchos son amenazadores, se burla—pero probablemente no necesitemos los pelotones pequeños. El Festival de los Bufones es una festividad gitana.

Elevo mi ceja en su dirección, sin seguir su línea de razonamiento.

—Todos los gitanos estarán en la plaza… así que el resto de la ciudad estará callada y tranquila. Sin crímenes—sonríe. Ignoro su comentario y decido ponerlo en uno de los pelotones pequeños, lo que no le agrada.

Una vez que los equipos están armados, voy a buscar a Buttercup para comenzar las rondas. Detrás de mí cabalgan los tres de los agentes de paz con mejores evaluaciones según el anterior Jefe de agentes de paz. Debemos hacer rondas a través del gentío en la plaza, asegurándonos que ningún disturbio interrumpa la diversión.

Puedo observar parte del show en ciertos momentos. Un hombre de cabello broncíneo en un traje de sirena, que se hace llamar el Rey de los Truhanes, es quien dirige el festival y presenta a varios espectáculos, incluyendo uno en el que recita poesía. La gente está exaltada y los aplaude con alegría, en un espíritu de desenfado que parece definir al día.

El cambio ocurre de un momento a otro, después que el Rey de los Truhanes presenta el acto principal. La palabra Silver resuena en la ahora silenciosa multitud mientras el escenario se llena de humo. Reconozco su silueta inmediatamente, antes que el brillo de su vestido rojo sea visible, haciándola parecer una llama viviente. Ella baila y su vestido se mueve con ella, creando la ilusión de fuego envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo. Y ansío tocarla otra vez, poder estirar mi mano y sentir su suave piel color caramelo.

—¡Capitán!—El agente de paz Marvel grita para conseguir mi atención. —¿Deberíamos continuar con nuestra ronda? —me pregunta confundido. Asiento y le señalo a Buttercup que se mueva, girando en dirección del escenario.

Cuando llegamos al costado del escenario, me doy cuenta que estamos llamando demasiado la atención. Quiero observar a la bailarina un poco más de cerca, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ser visto a menos que vayamos a pie.

—Deberíamos dar una vuelta sin los caballos, asegurarnos que todo esté bien en la parte de atrás—explico mientras ato a Buttercup a un poste. Los agentes parecen perplejos, pero no me cuestionan y hacen lo mismo con sus caballos, siguiéndome después.

La hermosa chica está en la parte de atrás, conversando alegremente con el Rey de los Truhanes, cuando una persona, oculta en un abrigo oscuro, se mueve para tomar su chal rojo. Reacciono antes de darme cuenta de lo que hago.

—No muevas un músculo, asquerosa ladrona—le gruño a la persona encubierta, quien se gira hacia mí pero continua ocultando sus rasgos de mi vista. Aventuro una mirada por sobre ella, al lugar donde la chica estaba hablando hace un momento, para verla sola, su mirada fija en mí.

—Mi señora—le explico a los acusadores ojos plateados—, esta ladrona intentaba robar su chal.

Furioso, arranco la capucha del abrigo de la cabeza de la ladrona. Los agentes a mis espaldas hacen sonidos de asco ante la visión de su rostro desfigurado. Pero no es la cicatriz la que me sorprende a mí, sino la expresión de profundo terror en sus facciones. Es una expresión que he visto muchas veces antes en la guerra, en niños huérfanos y mujeres golpeadas. La similitud me hace retroceder ya que la gente de Panem está protegida de ese tipo de sufrimiento. O al menos se supone que lo están.

—Capitán Mellark—Silver corre hacia nosotros, tomando su chal de mi mano y rozando mis dedos ligeramente. —No creo que sea necesario involucrar a la justicia en esto—murmura sólo para mí en una voz dulce que hace que mi corazón se sobresalte, pero la risa de los agentes de paz detrás de mí me despiertan a la realidad de la situación.

—Preocúpate de tus propios asuntos, bailarina—le escupe el agente de paz Marvel. —Y agradece la benevolencia del Capitán por no llevarte a ti ante la justicia, asquerosa gitana.

Debo contenerme para no sacar mi espada y degollar al insolente. En su lugar, lo mando con la ladrona. —Agente de paz Marvel, por favor lleve a la prisionera al Edificio de Justicia—le exijo. —Su gracia, el maestro Coriolanus Snow verá cuál es su castigo.

—Capitán, por favor, debe haber alguna manera en que podamos dejar esto pasar—Silver grita con pura desesperación mientras el guardia se lleva a la chica con él. Le hago una señal al resto de los chicos para que continúen la ronda sin mí.

—Soy el Jefe de los Agentes de Paz—le respondo. —No puedo dejar pasar crímenes—. Ella me mira entonces, como preguntando en silencio sobre el día anterior, pero no dice nada del incidente.

—Supongo que mucho puede cambiar en un día—comenta, sus ojos tristes cuando miran hacia otro lado.

Miro detrás de mí. Estamos solos en la parte de atrás del escenario. —Quizás hoy me diga su nombre—susurro. Ella levanta su vista, sorprendida.

—¿Por qué querría saberlo? —me cuestiona.

—Necesito un nombre para la dueña de la voz más hermosa que he oído jamás—replico solemnemente. Ella me mira con suspicacia, haciendo que el plateado de sus ojos brille aún más.

—Me llaman Silver—dice—por mis ojos.

—Pero ese no es su verdadero nombre—me aventuro. Ella asiente. —¿Me daría su verdadero nombre?

Ella duda y frunce sus labios en la forma más encantadora que he visto. Deseo el sentir de esos labios contra los míos más que mi próximo alimento. Siento una calidez en mi abdomen bajo y sé que estoy perdido para siempre por culpa de esta chica. Lo que sea que me pida, se lo daré.

Me inclino sobre ella, tentando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y buscando sus labios por un beso. Su aroma es intoxicante y su aliento tan cálido y delicado. Quiero perderme en ella en este mismo instante, en este mismo sitio.

—Es Katniss—murmura, alejándose de mí. Suspiro, derrotado tras su rechazo.

Observo su rostro cambiar con una docena de emociones diferentes, como una tormenta que arrasa un paisaje otrora tranquilo y bello. No sé que es lo que espero pero definitivamente no es ella girando hacia mí con ira y golpeándome en el pecho.

—No lo entiendes, ¿cierto? —Katniss se burla. —¿Lo que le hiciste a esa chica?

La mira extrañado. —Cometió un crimen, Katniss. Pero el castigo no puede ser tan grande, fue una ofensa menor.

—De verdad que no lo sabes—grita. —Si tuviera piel clara como tú, quizás tendrías razón. Pero los castigos no son los mismos para aquellos de nosotros con piel más oscura. ¡La enviaste donde el lobo que caza a mi gente!

—¡No habrá nada justo sobre el castigo que esa chica recibirá!—culmina.

Hay un estruendo cerca. Ella mira detrás de mí entonces y yo giro en busca de la fuente de la conmoción, pero todo parece estar en orden. Cuando vuelvo hacia Katniss, en cambio, ya no hay rastro de ella.

—·—

Es con vergüenza que veo lo acertado de la predicción de Katniss. La pobre muchacha recibe 20 latigazos y casi se desmaya del dolor, pero después de eso su castigo aún no termina. La gente de Panem observa el suceso en una mezcla de condena y aprensión, pero mayoritariamente se abstienen de participar en humillar más a la chica. Algunos de los agentes de paz le lanzan fruta podrida, pero una señal mía es todo lo que se requiere para que se detengan.

Cuando la muchacha suplica por agua, no me sorprende ver a Katniss caminando hacia la picota y haciéndola beber desde su cantimplora y limpiando el sudor de su frente con su chal. Pero me quedo sin palabras, pues nunca antes he conocido a una persona como esta chica, tan llena de compasión y perdón. Mirándola ahora, murmurando palabras suaves a la otra chica maltratada, mi corazón se estremece.

Y puedo ver a mi alrededor cómo el resto de la gente reaciona a su actuar. Esta gente, acostumbrada a ser movida por la ley y el miedo de un castigo terrible, se sorprende al ver a esta chica gitana desinteresada, quien sólo tiene un mejor corazón para competir con ellos.

—¡Suficiente! —escucho un gruñido a mi izquierda, donde el Ministro de Justicia está erguido a mi lado, enfurecido. Katniss se gira y mira hacia donde estamos de pie. —Está interfiriendo con una sentencia, gitana. ¡Aléjese de la picota!

¡Sólo cuando suelte a esta pobre chica!—grita ella, temeraria y poderosa pese a su tamaño. —¡Ya ha completado su sentencia! ¡Déjela ir!

—¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionar mi autoridad? ¿Acaso no sabe con quién está hablando? —Snow enrojece de rabia y sus ojos prometen liberar un infierno.

—¡Oh, todos saben quién es usted, su gracia! ¡Usted es la razón por la que esta ciudad padece hambruna y miedo! —le grita de vuelta. La expresión del ministro cambia y de pronto estoy más asustado por Katniss.

—¡Capitán, arreste a esta muchacha! ¡Ahora!—Miro a Katniss, odiando mi posición en esta situación más que nunca, pero me muevo hacia ella de todas formas. Ella se vuelve hacia la chica por un momento y luego se lanza hacia la multitud, desapareciendo de mi vista en cuestión de segundos. Intento buscarla, pero hay demasiada gente en la plaza, todos al parecer colaborando en ocultarla.

—Marvel, Cato, revisen la salida sur. Brutus y Gloss, los quiero en la salida norte—comienzo a dirigir a los agentes de paz, mientras en silencio rezo que no la encoentremos, sin importar lo que eso pueda significar para mí como Jefe de los Agentes de Paz.

—·—

La búsqueda por Katniss afortunadamente resulta infructuosa. El ministro me llama a su cámara para exigirme que le lleve a la insolente chica para que pague por sus crímenes sin importar si eso significa quemar a la ciudad completa. Lo saludo y preparo al equipo de búsqueda, guardándome mi opinión sobre cómo es más por un ego herido que por un crimen y, más aún, lo despreciable que es sugerir un nuevo incendio destructivo como medio para obtener lo que desea.

Tiemblo ante la imagen de él encontrando a Katniss, ponerla en la posición en que la otra chica estaba hoy, humillándola para demostrar su poder sobre ella y todos sus detractores. Ahora veo el motivo por el que Coriolanus Snow se ha mantenido tanto tiempo en el poder tiene más relación con cuán agresivo es para detener a sus detractores que cuánto bien le ha traído a sus partidarios.

A pesar de la orden de usar a todas las tropas para esta tarea, dejo a la mitad atendiendo los asuntos ordinarios de la ciudad. Me rehúso a dejar a la ciudad a merced del crimen por el capricho de un hombre viejo, incluso si tengo que fingir seguir sus instrucciones. Disfrazo mi antagonismo ordenándole a los hombres que envío a asuntos ordinarios, que deben buscar a la chica en secreto y que deben traerme cualquier información que obtengan.

Es un movimiento peligroso, pero si alguien la descubre espero ser yo quien lo haga, puesto que podría ayudarla a salir de la ciudad. Hay una ciudad a dos días a caballo desde aquí, donde los gitanos no son perseguidos como en Panem. Buttercup podría llevarla allí y estaría a salvo. Pero para eso, debo llegar a ella antes de que lo haga el Ministro.

El día termina sin pistas sobre el paradero de Katniss y siento un poco de esperanza. —Los gitanos hacen esto todo el tiempo, Capitán—me cuenta el Agente de paz Darius, empujando su cabello rojizo de su frente. —Desaparecen en el mismo aire. A quienes dicen que tienen una ciudad secreta en algún lugar, la Corte de los Milagros, donde se esconden del Ministro Snow.

—¿Cómo podrían ocultar una ciudad completa bajo nuestras propias narices? —le pregunto con incredulidad.

Darius se encoge de hombros pero mira hacia abajo con intensidad. Bajo tierra, entiendo. Usando el sistema de alcantarillas podrían desaparecer en cuestión de segundos. Recuerdo como cada vez que he visto a Katniss, ella desaparece más rápido que un relámpago. Y no sólo ella, sino también los otros gitanos con quienes la he visto, como el guitarrista de la primera vez que la vi o el Rey de los Truhanes.

Me guardo esta información para mí. Estoy seguro que me será útil en algún momento, si llego a requerir sacar a Katniss de la ciudad. Hasta ahora parece estar haciéndolo bien por su cuenta, lo que ingenuamente me llena de esperanza de mantenerla cerca por un tiempo más.

Al día siguiente, interrogamos a los ciudadanos. La mayoría dicen sólo conocerla como Silver ya que suele bailar en las calles cuando los agentes de paz no están cerca, pero nadie la ha visto desde el día anterior, cuando el incidente ocurrió en la plaza.

—Están mintiendo—escupe el agente Cato. —No nos están diciendo nada porque no estamos siendo lo suficientemente duros con ellos.

—No hay pruebas de que estén cometiendo ningún crimen, por lo que no es necesario utilizar la fuerza bruta, agente de paz Cato—replico.

—No pretendo cuestionarlo, Capitán, pero no necesitamos utilizar la fuerza bruta, sólo hacerles creer que lo haremos—dice el agente de paz Brutus a mi izquierda. —Déjenos intentarlo con la siguiente familia, Capitán Mellark. Le prometemos resultados.

Lo miro con vacilación pero acepto de todas formas, preparado para detenerlos si algo se sale de las manos. Ambos se separan de mí y caminan hacia la siguiente casa, mientras yo me quedo atrás con los caballos. Una mujer de mediana edad con piel oscura contesta la puerta y nos mira con miedo. —¿En qué puedo ayudarlos, caballeros?

—Estamos buscando a la gitana que se hace llamar Silver por el crimen de obstrucción de la justicia—gruñe el agente de paz Brutus, haciéndola temblar como una hoja.

—No sé dónde está, caballeros—murmura.

En cuestión de segundos, Brutus sujeta su brazo y la saca del rellano de la puerta tirándola al suelo, de rodillas frente a él y Cato. La mujer deja escapar un gemido y mantiene sus ojos en el piso. Me bajo de mi caballo rápidamente, presagiando que esto no puede más que empeorar.

—También eres gitana, ¿no, vieja bruja? —Brutus gruñe de nuevo. —¿De verdad esperas que creamos que no sabes dónde se esconde tu asquerosa gente?

—Lo juro, no sé dónde está—la mujer llora abiertamente ahora, abrazando su torso.

—¡No mientas!—le grita el agente de paz Cato y desenvaina su espada.

—¡Agente de paz, ponga su espada de vuelta en su vaina! —exijo, pero tanto Brutus como él se vuelven hacia mí con las espadas en la mano.

—No creo que continuemos siguiendo sus órdenes, Capitán—se burla Cato. —El Ministro quería que lo lleváramos ante la justicia, pero creo que se verá igualmente complacido al saber que nos deshicimos del amante de gitanos.

Años de trabajar en la milicia me han enseñado cuándo un enemigo va a atacar. No importa si son dos y yo soy sólo uno, hay una clara ventaja en mi conocimiento de batallas reales y la experiencia en la pelea con espadas y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero sería muy fácil hacerme desistir usando a la anciana gitana, sólo para matarla delante de mí justo después. Sé como piensan hombres como éstos y por eso sé que ella debe huir de la escena en cuanto antes.

—¡Huya! —le grito a la mujer al momento que bloqueo un ataque de Cato y lo empujo. Brutus está frente a mí en un instante, pero lo desarmo con facilidad. Él busca la cuchilla en sus botas y me la lanza, pero me agacho justo a tiempo, arreglándomelas para atravesarlo por el borde inferior de su armadura y herirlo. La hoja de mi espada sale manchada de sangre y él se tambalea hasta caer apoyado en el muro de la casa.

Un paso fuerte me alerta del regreso de Cato, pero no soy lo suficientemente rápido para bloquearlo y su espada me hiere en el muslo izquierdo. Un dolor punzante recorre mi cuerpo y me tambaleo por un momento. Cato se ríe, creyendo haber ganado.

En ese momento, una sartén lo golpea en el costado de su cabeza, botándolo al suelo en confusión. La mujer tira la sartén horrorizada y corre hacia mí. —¡Rápido, debe esconderse!—me apura, empujándome hacia el costado de la casa.

Llegamos a un pequeño callejón sin salida y entro en pánico. Cato vendrá tras nosotros, y con mi pierna herida no podré ser lo suficientemente rápido para defendernos a ambos. Pero entonces, la veo patear una piedra y saltar en un agujero en el suelo. Miro el lugar donde se encontraba hace a penas un segundo, hasta que escucho su voz debajo de mí.

—¡Vamos! ¡Antes que venga y vea la entrada! —masculla.

Miro detrás de mí, asegurándome que Cato no está allí e imito el movimiento, pateando la piedra, que se mueve un poco, y salto en el agujero del suelo. Mis botas hacen salpicar el agua de la alcantarilla y mis ojos se demoran en ajustarse. Estoy a punto de decir algo, cuando siento un dedo presionarse contra mis labios en una silente petición de que permanezca callado.

Luego escucho quejas sobre mí, maldiciones, y luego pasos que desaparecen. La mujer me deja ir y me sonríe. —Gracias por su ayuda, Capitán, pero me temo que ahora usted también se ha convertido en un fugitivo.

Me río por lo bajo. —Así parece—suspiro.

—No se preocupe, Capitán. La señorita Katniss estará feliz de atenderlo—sonríe con picardía. La mira con sorpresa, lo que la hace ampliar su sonrisa. —La encontrará si sigue el camino azul—me dice mientras me muestra un trazo de pintura que se extiende por la pared hacia el este. —Ese es el camino hacia la Corte de los Milagros.

Mi mandíbula se cae y trago con dificultad. —¿Vendrá usted conmigo? —le pregunto.

—No, debo encontrar a mis hijos y alertarlos sobre lo ocurrido—me explica. —Pero si encontrara cualquier dificultad, sólo diga que fue enviado por Hazelle Hawthorne, ¿de acuerdo, muchacho?

Sonrío ante el uso de la palabra muchacho, dado que nadie me ha llamado así desde hace más de una década, y asiento. Busco en mis ropas y saco mi antiguo reloj de bolsillo. —No tengo mucho conmigo, pero por favor acepte esto como pago por su ayuda.

Hazelle sonríe pero sacude la cabeza. —Eso no es necesario, muchacho. Los gitanos, nosotros ayudamos a los nuestros—. Y con ese mensaje críptico desaparece en las sombras y me deja a solas en la oscuridad.

—·—

Sigo el trazo de pintura azul a través de interminables pasadizos por lo que parecen ser horas hasta que llego a un pequeño claro.

—¿Peeta? —una voz musical llama. Me detengo sorprendido al sonido de mi nombre de pila, en lugar de mi título, cuando la veo caminar hacia mí con gracia. —Oh, no, Peeta, estás herido—llora al ver la herida en mi muslo izquierdo.

—Una espada—explico brevemente. Ella asiente. —Hazelle Hawthorne me envío aquí a buscarte.

Ella asiente de nuevo. —Sí, mi amigo Gale me advirtió. Vine a buscarte antes que llegaras a la Corte de los Milagros. Voy a tener que infiltrarte sin que lo sepan.

—¿Por qué?—le pregunto.

—Porque es ilegal para aquellos que no son gitanos el entrar a la Corte—me cuenta a la vez que sujeta mi mano entre las suyas. —Ahora vamos. Necesitamos curar esa herida.

Katniss cubre mi cabello y mi rostro, demasiado claros para pasar por rasgos gitanos, con un chal café, pero mi armadura no puede ser escondida, así que me la quito. Termino prácticamente en sólo mi ropa interior pero, curiosamente, Katniss parece más avergonzada que yo por mi poca vestimenta. —Te encontraremos algo que vestir en la Corte—dice, más para sí misma.

Finalmente, llegamos a un claro más grande y bien iluminado, lleno de carpas de todos colores y música, rosas y liviandad. Katniss me guía por los pasajes con menos gente, aunque nadie parece notar nuestra presencia. Cuando llegamos a una pequeña carpa verde oscuro, ella se detiene y me señala que entre, mientras se asegura que nadie nos observa.

El interior no es muy grande lo que es compensando en comodidad. El piso es una alfombra grande y colorida, mientras que múltiples adornos cuelgan del techo. Su litera está en un costado, usando la mitad del espacio a pesar de ser muy pequeña. También hay un pequeño baúl, a medio cerrar, desde donde asoma una tela roja brillante.

—Necesito limpiar tus heridas—dice Katniss, color bañando sus mejillas—, así que tendrás que quitarte los pantalones.

Me sonrío ante su actitud comedida y me apresuro en quitarme el cinturón, quitándome los pantalones despacio, tratando de no tocar la herida en mi pierna. Me siento en su baúl, mientras ella atiende mi pierna maltrecha en silencio.

—¿Eres una sanadora? —le pregunto.

—No, mi madre lo era—responde. —Yo soy terrible.

Sacudo mi cabeza, en desacuerdo, pero no digo nada. La observo limpiar la carne abierta con agua y luego aplicar unas hierbas. —Sanará más rápido—explica y luego cubre mi muslo con una venda. Me subo los pantalones en cuanto termina para evitar hacerla sentir más incómoda.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —pregunta.

Una oscura figura aparece en la entrada y Katniss sale a revisar. A penas pone un pie fuera de la carpa, cuatro gitanos pasan por su lado y se dirigen hacia mí. —Esperen, no. Está aquí conmigo—Katniss intenta disuadirlos, pero ellos la ignoran. Intento levantar mi espada para defenderme, pero ellos son muy rápidos y yo sigo herido.

—Conoces la ley, Katniss—el Rey de los Truhanes dice mirándome a mí, una expresión seria en su rostro. Y sin más palabras, me sacan de la carpa de Katniss hacia una plaza hechiza y me obligan a pararme en el borde de una pequeña fuente.

—Capitán Peeta Mellark—el truhán grita para que todos los gitanos escuchen. —Has roto nuestras leyes al manchar nuestro territorio sagrado y, por ende, te condeno a morir en la horca.

—Espera—Katniss aparece frente a mí, pero esquiva mi mirada rápidamente. —Me casaré con él—le dice.

El Rey de los Truhanes la mira con incredulidad. —¿Estás segura, Katniss?

—Sí, Finnick—susurra.

—De acuerdo… —él parece desinflarse y se gira hacia mí. —Es esto o la muerte, Capitán, es su decisión.

Miro a Katniss, quien en silencio parece estar suplicándome, y asiento, apenas seguro si entiendo lo que está sucediendo. El Rey de los Truhanes, Finnick Odair, nos casa en una ceremonia apresurada. Al final, él toma mi mano y me sonríe. —Ahora, eres uno de nosotros, Peeta.

Los gitanos rugen en celebración, pero Katniss se las arregla para sacarme del tumulto casi de inmediato. Esta vez, cuando sujeta mi mano, me pregunto si ella también siente la electricidad que envuelve nuestro tacto.

Pero no, no puedo pensar así. Ella jamás ha mostrado algún indicio de sentir algo por mí. Sólo intentaba salvarme, ayudarme tal y como ayudó a esa pobre muchacha en la picota. Es un alma dadivosa y sus acciones tienen más que ver con compasión que con pasión.

Para cuando llegamos a la carpa apenas puedo resistir su piel sobre mí, sintiendo como si me quemara con un deseo que nunca podré saciar, no honorablemente. Suelto su mano en el instante en que entramos al pequeño espacio y Katniss se gira hacia mí en confusión.

—No entiendo porqué harías algo así—la miro, la desesperación palpable en mi voz. Necesito una respuesta suya, o mi cabeza me ganará y me convencerá que esta hermosa diosa podría de hecho sentir algo por mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que te dejara morir? —me mira molesta. Mi cuerpo se rinde, derrotado. Bueno, eso responde la pregunta. Ella siente algo por mí: lástima. Se casó conmigo para salvarme. Y ahora estoy por siempre unido a la chica de mis sueños, quien no me ama.

—Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, Katniss, de verdad que lo hago—le digo, poniéndome de pie—, pero esto es un error. Debería dejar la ciudad. Quizás puedas anular el matrimonio alegando que nunca fue consumado.

Me giro para irme, tomando mi espada del suelo. Mi pierna aún me duele, pero debe haber alguna forma de salir de esta ciudad que los Agentes de Paz desconozcan. Los gitanos se han estado moviendo por la ciudad bajo sus narices por años. Sólo necesito preguntarle a uno de ellos. Estoy a punto de ir a buscar a Finnick Odair, cuando siento a Katniss tocar mi brazo. Ni siquiera la oí moverse detrás de mí, ella siempre tan grácil y silenciosa.

—Espera—susurra. —No quiero que te vayas—. Sus pequeñas manos color caramelo envuelven las mías, colocando la espada de vuelta en el suelo, y vuelvo a sentir la electricidad entre nosotros. La miro a los ojos, brillando con tonalidades plateadas pero escondiendo un fuego más brillante que las llamas falsas de su vestido. No puedo evitarlo, incluso si sé que está mal, y mi boca está sobre la suya antes que me de cuenta de lo que hago.

Sus labios son tan suaves y su aliento tan cálido que deseo ser devorado por ella. Sus manos viajan hasta mi pecho, mientras las mías encuentran su camino hasta su espalda desnuda. Estoy a merced del gemido gutural que se me escapa cuando toco su suave piel.

Rompo el beso en ese instante, presionando mi frente contra la suya y suspiro. —Gracias por eso. Fue una hermosa forma de decir adiós.

—¿Quieres decir que igual me abandonarás?—su voz suena pequeña, vulnerable, casi como si no le perteneciera a esta mujer feroz. La miro y veo tristeza en sus preciosos rasgos. Mi estómago da una vuelta al verla y puedo sentir a la esperanza crecer de nuevo.

—No quiero que estés casada conmigo porque estés obligada—explico. —Quieres que estés casada conmigo porque lo deseas… porque me deseas a mí.

Ella me mira a los ojos y sonríe. —No me recuerdas, pero yo sí te recuerdo, Peeta Mellark—me confía. Frunzo mi entrecejo en confusión. —Nos conocimos antes que dejaras la ciudad, antes del Gran Incendio, cuando eras el hijo del panadero y no el héroe de guerra.

Nunca le he mencionado a mi familia, a ella ni a nadie. Han pasado años desde la última vez que hablé sobre ellos, los recuerdos demasiado dolorosos para ser traídos al presente.

—¿Cómo puedes…? ¿Cómo? —murmuro.

—Deber de haber tenido dieciséis o algo así y yo sólo tenía doce, pero me trataste con gentileza. Tu madre me había gritado, ahuyentándome de la tienda, donde mi hermana y yo estábamos mirando los hermosos pasteles. Nuestra familia era pobre y siempre teníamos hambre. Pero tú nos seguiste y nos diste un hermoso pan dorado lleno de pasas y nueces.

La sonrisa en sus labios al recordar esto llena mi corazón de orgullo y alegría, más de los que cualquier batalla victoriosa lo hizo alguna vez.

—Quería besarte allí mismo, pero te fuiste antes que pudiera agradecerte. Así que mi hermana y yo corrimos a casa y compartimos en pan con nuestros padres. Ese fue uno de los últimos buenos recuerdos que tengo de ellos—concluye.

—Ojalá te recordara—le sonrío. —¿Qué pasó con tu familia?

Su facciones se oscurecen con la pregunta. —Fallecieron no mucho después… en el Gran Incendio—me aclara.

No pregunto más. Es como yo perdí a mi familia también. Es como mucha gente en Panem perdió algún ser querido. Aprieto su mano en un silente signo de comprensión.

Ella se inclina hacia mí y toca mis labios con los suyos muy ligeramente. —Sí te deseo, Peeta Mellark—suspira a mis labios—, creo que quizás siempre lo hiciera.

Siento sus palabras en la parte baja de mi abdomen, donde parecen hundirse. Cierro mis ojos por un momento, tratando de mantener mi compostura. Todo esto parece irreal, como salido de una fantasía, y temo despertar en mi cama todavía lejos de ella. Cuando abro mis ojos la veo observándome, su mirada llena de vulnerabilidad.

Capturo sus labios en los míos y la bajo a la cama, todo trazo de duda desvanecido. Amoldo nuestros labios, tanteándola, enterrando mis dientes en su labio inferior, arrancándole un gemido, y dejo que mi lengua prueba la suya, y permitiéndole entrar a mi boca, hasta que los dos quedamos sin aliento y debemos separarnos.

Miro dentro de sus ojos nublados. He estado con otras mujeres antes, pero jamás se había sentido así, completamente abrumador. Hace que el mundo desaparezca hasta que todo lo que permanece es ella, pero esta noción no me asusta. Se siente correcto, predestinado, como si estuviéramos hechos para ser los últimos dos en este mundo olvidado por Dios.

Mi mirada baja hacia su pecho y veo como el cuello de su vestido a penas le cubre su pecho izquierdo. Ella me ve observándola y se ríe de la expresión de mi rostro. Debo verme absolutamente atormentado. Lentamente, se desabotona su vestido y toma mi mano derecha en la suya, moviéndola bajo la prenda y dejándome tocar la piel color caramelo de su pecho.

Cierro mis ojos a la sensación y dejo que mis manos descubran las curvas y valles de su torso, mientras disfruto los gemidos musicales que escapan de la boca de mi esposa. Mis dedos acarician su pezón de forma suave pero breve y escucho una quejido en cuanto mi mano cae a su costado.

Dejo que mis boca explore la piel de su cuello, su clavícula y finalmente su pecho, todo mientas inhalo su deliciosa fragancia. Cuando llego al pezón castaño dejo que mi lengua lo pruebe primero, disfrutando la suavidad aterciopelada por un instante, antes de alternar entre succionarlo y lamerlo. Todos mis movimientos son seguidos por nuevos sonidos de mi diosa que me incitan a seguir, a llevarla al borde del placer.

Uso mi mano derecha para levantar su falda, buscando el lugar oculto entre sus piernas mientras acaricio sus generosos muslos. La siento temblar debajo de mí y me detengo.

—¿Alguna vez has…?—murmuro a su piel. La miro y la veo negar con su cabeza. —Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo.

Ella asiente impaciente y yo sonrío mientras bajo hacia su centro. Quiero probar sus jugos y llevarla al éxtasis antes de obtener placer para mí. Le quito el vestido y sus medias sin apuros, observándola temblar de anticipación. Luego, deslizo su ropa interior fuera de sus piernas, desnudándola completamente a mis ojos.

Sonrojándose, ella se cubre y me frunce el entrecejo. —¡Tú estás completamente vestido! ¡Esto no es justo!—se queja, ganándose una risotada de mi parte.

—Tienes razón—le sonrío. Me quito mi camisa para calmarla, pero me dejo los pantalones puestos, sin confiar en que pueda estar completamente desnudo tan cerca suyo y no perderme en la búsqueda de mi propio placer.

Acaricio su cuerpo desnudo mientras elevo sus piernas sobre mis hombros. Katniss me mira verdaderamente confundida hasta que mi lengua toca sus labios bajos y sus ojos se ponen en blanco. Lamo su entrada, permitiéndole a mi lengua entrar un poco, lo que me gana un gemido gutural. Cuando me muevo hacia el norte, al punto que hace que las mujeres tiemblen y lo succiono.

Katniss grita de placer y mueve sus caderas violentamente al punto que me veo obligado a sujetarla contra la cama con uno de mis brazos. Uso mi mano libre para acariciar sus pliegues y luego introduzco uno, dos, tres dedos, curvándolos hacia arriba mientras continúo lamiendo y succionando en el pequeño punto hasta que finalmente cae con un quejido gloriosamente ruidoso.

Su cuerpo se sacude por volición propia y me recuesto a su lado mientras masajeo mi mandíbula. Cuando vuelve en sí, se gira hacia mí y me besa profundamente, lamiendo lo que queda de sus jugos en mi barbilla. El gesto hace que mi pene salte y la golpee en el muslo, arrancándole una risotada.

—Sigues demasiado vestido—murmura en mi oído y mi mano vuela a mi cinturón para liberar mi mitad inferior de mis pantalones. Ella se ríe de nuevo al ver mi entusiasmo. —Pensé que no me deseabas—me confiesa.

—Jamás podría no desearte—gruño en sus labios, girándola para que ella quede encima de mí. La posición la asusta, probablemente por cuán expuesta la deja a mi vista. —Será mejor de esta forma, tendrás más control—le digo.

Ella mira con aprensión mis genitales, sonrojándose un poco al verlos por primera vez.

—Eres tan puro—le sonrío.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —me refuta—, ¡estoy desnuda encima de ti!

Asiento feliz, agarrando mi pene en mi mano izquierda y dejándolo resbalar entre sus labios inferiores, bañándolo en sus jugos. Sus ojos se ponen en blanco instantáneamente y debo contenerme para no penetrarla en un movimiento. En su lugar, voy lentamente, a la vez que masajeo su pecho derecho con mi otra mano.

Su cara está contorsionada en la espera del dolor que vendrá, pero parece que no hacerlo nunca. Me dejo hundir por completo en su interior y ella gime. Repito el movimiento, haciendo chocar nuestras pelvis y ella gime más fuerte. Después de un par de veces, ella comienza a moverse también, girando sus caderas contras las mías de una forma deliciosa. Rugo y ella me mira, nuestras miradas fijas la una en la otra. Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto alguna vez y tan sólo quiero estar unido a ella así para siempre. La dejo moverse, controlarme, montarme. La observo disfrutar mi cuerpo tal como yo estoy disfrutando el suyo. He estado con otras mujeres antes pero jamás se había sentido así porque éramos sólo cuerpos moviéndose al unísono. Pero Katniss y yo, somos más que una breve conexión de miembros.

Ella cae sobre mi pecho y la beso. Sujeto sus caderas y levanto las mías con rapidez y fuerza. Puede que le duela un poco mañana, pero los gritos de placer que deja escapar sólo me incitan a seguir. Y luego ella tiembla sobre mí, sus paredes contrayéndose alrededor de mi pene, arrancando mi propio éxtasis y haciéndome caer al precipicio con ella.

Subo las mantas para cubrir nuestro cuerpos aún desnudos, sin molestarme en limpiarnos. La siento besar la piel de mi clavícula y cuello sin detenerse y sé que mañana tendré una marca. Me río al pensarlo. No hay nada que me llenaría más de orgullo que la evidencia física de estar con mi hermosa esposa.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —dice Katniss, sentándose en la cama. Me siento detrás de ella, besando la piel expuesta de su hombro. —No oí nada—susurro en su piel. Katniss se levanta de la cama, regalándome la hermosa vista de su trasero perfectamente redondo sólo para ocultarlo de mí al ponerse su camisón.

—Estoy completamente en contra de lo que sea esto que requiere que estés vestida—asevero, levantándome también y colocándome mi ropa interior. Katniss se ríe, sonrojándose de nuevo, pero atreviéndose a mirarme aún por un momento breve.

—Sólo iré a ver si es que hay algún problema. Vuelvo inmediatamente—dice.

—No, déjame a mí—le respondo, colocándome la camisa sobre los hombros. Voy a tomar mi espada cuando el rostro de Katniss palidece y un dolor punzante en mi espalda me detiene. Puedo oír al cuchillo siendo arrancado de mi carne maltratada, un sonido asqueroso sólo superado por el grito de dolor de Katniss.

Me caigo hacia delante, debilitado. Mis orejas palpitan y hay puntos brillantes en mi visión que no me dejan ver la escena completa, pero aún así puedo oír su voz: —Vendrás conmigo, asquerosa prostituta gitana—masculla el Ministro—, y pagarás por el asesinato del Jefe de los Agentes de Paz, Capitán Peeta Mellark.

Y entonces todo lo que puedo oír son los gritos de ayuda de Katniss, mucho tiempo después de que ya se la han llevado de mi lado.

FIN SEGUNDA PARTE

* * *

><p><em><span>Nota de Autor<span>: Puede que notaran un cambio en cómo Katniss y Peeta se hablan, de mayor a menor formalidad, a medida que la historia progresa y quería aclararles que es intencional. Si se fijan ocurre por iniciativa de Katniss y sólo una vez que Peeta deja de ser agente de paz y se convierte en fugitivo como ella. Sólo lo aclaro para que no piensen que fue porque no me di cuenta XD ¡Cuéntenme qué opinan de la historia! ¡Yo siempre me alegro de leer sus mensajes! Un beso —Naty._


	3. Parte 3 - Su gracia Coriolanus Snow

**_**Parte 3: Su gracia, Coriolanus Snow, el Ministro de Justicia.**_  
><strong>

_Resumen: __Como Ministro de Justicia, Coriolanus Snow se enorgullece de ser el prístino vicario de Dios en la ciudad de Panem. Pero la bailarina gitana trae consigo pensamientos lascivos que no le agradan, y por eso debe ser detenida. Tercera parte de Nuestra Señora de Panem. Originalmente escrito para PIP, día 6: Violeta (púrpura)._

_Advertencia__: Esta historia contiene violencia, muerte de un personaje principal, contenido sexual explícito y abuso sexual. También trata sobre temas relacionados con LGBT, racismo y cultura de la violación (rape culture, en inglés)._

* * *

><p>El incesante tic-toc del reloj no me permite dormir. O puede que sean mis pensamientos. Son indecentes, asquerosos, y completamente pecaminosos. No me pertenecen. Fueron implantados por una bruja seductora, un súcubo. Una seguidora de Satanás traída a este mundo para provocar la caída de hombres píos al abismo de condenación.<p>

Y ella me ha embrujado, con su incitante baile y pecaminosas curvas. Por culpa de su encantamiento he cometido numerosos crímenes después de vivir una vida de conducta intachable.

En ese momento, al saber que el insípido capitán había tocado la misma piel que yo deseaba poseer perdí control de mí mismo. Quise venganza.

Pero ahora que mi mente no está nublada por su hechicería puedo ver que él es tan víctima como lo soy yo. ¿Por qué sino un hombre honorable como él tiraría su vida por la ventana por una gitana?

Miro el reloj en la pared y me levanto de la cama. En momentos de debilidad debo recurrir a nuestra ley suprema, así que me visto y me dirijo a la catedral.

Desde el momento que entro, las luces titilantes de las velas calman mi alma y me siento en paz conmigo mismo. Me inclino en un pequeña reverencia y digo una oración en silencio, como un hombre humilde debe hacerlo, cuando una risa ronca me interrumpe.

—¿Tu consciencia finalmente no te deja dormir, Snow?—el Archidiácono Haymitch Abernathy me observa de pie en la entrada sujetando un candelabro, el constante movimiento de las llamas dibujando sombras en sus rasgos. Tomo aire profundamente, pero más allá de este gesto no busco ocultarle mi desprecio a este hombre grosero.

—Mi consciencia está tan limpia como las rompas que visto—le respondo, mirando sus ropas con aprehensión. —Supongo que lo mismo podría decirse de usted, Archidiácono. ¿No es ese el motivo por el que bebe más vino del que debería?

Abernathy se ríe con ganas. —Tu sabes perfectamente qué tan sucia está mi consciencia—me suelta y yo miro hacia otro lado. El Archidiácono y yo tenemos un desacuerdo en cuanto a cómo debo manejar las cosas en la ciudad, especialmente en lo que concierne a los gitanos. Su opinión, sin embargo, me tiene sin cuidado. Su título religioso no oculta el color oscuro de su piel y su obsesión con el tratamiento igualitario de los ciudadanos de Panem y gitanos debe provenir de una ascendencia gitana secreta.

—Pero creo que has venido aquí esta noche—susurra a la vez que se sienta junto a mí en el banco—, porque ni siquiera tú puedes justificar la persecución de esa jovencita.

—Es una instigadora—rebato—, y eso es un crimen en nuestra ciudad.

—¿Es ese el verdadero motivo por el que has movilizado a todos los agentes de paz para buscar a una chica cuyo único crimen fue llevarle un poco de agua a una prisionera? —me pregunta. —He visto cómo la miras, Snow.

—¡Soy el Ministro de Justicia, Abernathy, y te referirás a mí como su gracia o con mi título completo!—le grito.

—No evada la pregunta, su gracia—me replica. —Crees que estás sobre la ley porque eres el que la aplica, pero a los ojos del Señor no eres más que una persona común y corriente. Y él va a castigarte por tus crímenes.

Es mi turno de reírme ante la acusación. —Los gitanos son quienes han llenado esta ciudad con tentación y decadencia, han traído el pecado a nuestros puros ciudadanos. Yo sólo estoy cumpliendo con Su trabajo al limpiar las calles.

—¿No temes enfrentarte a Él después de todo lo que has hecho? ¿Cómo crees que Él te juzgará por mantener a una pobre muchacha inocente encerrada en una torre como una esclava? —me escupe.

—El Señor me invistió en este rol y estoy seguro que Él apoya mi juicio—le digo a la vez que me pongo de pie. Habiendo oído suficiente de este payaso, decido hacerle una visita a la campanera.

—Deja ir a esa muchacha, Snow—me amonesta. —O será tu ruina.

Salgo de la capilla sin decir otra palabra.

—·—

Cuando llego a la aislada recámara en que vive Rue, el hedor de desechos humanos hace que me cubra la nariz con mi pañuelo. Considero quién podría deshacerse del contenido del balde para sus necesidades y la idea de ordenarle hacerlo al Archidiácono se cruza por mi mente.

—¿La atrapó? —son las primera palabras que me dirige. Frunzo el ceño por la falta de modales. Pero luego miro su estado deplorable, encadenada a la cama sin acceso a agua a menos que yo se la dé. Nadie más que yo tiene permitido visitarla en este sitio. Sin importar lo horrible de su cicatriz alguien podría querer robar su virtud.

—Ella espera sentencia en los calabozos del Edificio de Justicia—le digo mientras camino hacia el balde de agua que uso para ella. —Será leída en frente de toda la ciudad en un par de horas.

Rue gime de dolor, pero sé que no es por las cadenas. Nunca antes se ha quejado por ellas, aceptando su castigo con fortaleza. Es ésa, después de todo, la razón por la que no me he dado por vencido respecto de su salvación.

—Asesinó a un hombre, mi criatura—le digo con suavidad. —No es una buena mujer. Sedujo y asesinó al Jefe de los Agentes de Paz a sangre fría.

Rue me mira horrorizada, gotas de sudor corriendo por su cara. —No puede ser—masculla. —Ella no haría algo así.

—Pero lo hizo—continúo. —Es una seguidora de Satanás, una bruja malvada buscando la condenación de Panem. Quiere que todos desfallezcamos, que sucumbamos a la tentación y al pecado. Y debe ser detenida.

—Era tan dulce y hermosa. Era pura como luz y poesía, fuego y bosque salvaje—murmura, como en un sueño febril. Me detengo ante la naturaleza de sus palabras, a la pasión oculta que está implícita en ellas.

—¿Tienes sentimientos por esta mujer? —pregunto horrorizado.

Rue baja la cabeza en vergüenza y yo suelto un bufido. Quizás he estado equivocado sobre ella y ya está perdida. Para que tenga esos sentimientos por otra mujer, ¡es una abominación!

—¿Te has tocado pensando en ella? —demando saber y Rue sacude su cabeza con vehemencia. —¡Es un pecado! —gruño.

Rue solloza y me detengo. Oh, cuán profundas son las raíces de la hechicería de esta mujer. Incluso ha confundido a esta pobre criatura a tener pensamientos pecaminosos hacia alguien de su mismo sexo. Tiemblo ante la idea de que los años que he gastado en salvar a esta chica sean malgastados por los caprichos de una bruja.

—No os preocupéis, mi criatura—le digo, tomando la esponja y llenándola de agua. Rue toma de la esponja con desesperación como la pequeña bestia que es. No es su culpa, me recuerdo. —Sé cómo resolver esta situación—pienso en voz alta.

Rue me mira con la pregunta en el rostro, pero no la vocaliza. Puede ser una bestia, pero está bien entrenada. —Ambos somos víctimas del hechizo de esa bruja—le explico. —Al igual que lo fue el Capitán Mellark y quien sabe cuántos más. Claramente sólo existe una solución posible.

Suelto la esponja en el balde de agua y le sonrío a mi bestia. —Salvaré vuestra alma de ella, mi criatura.

Rue me mira con temor, sin duda entendiendo el significado detrás de mis palabras.

—Por favor, maestro—dice, alargando su mano para tocar mis zapatos. Me tenso pero la dejo besar el borde de mi túnica de todos modos. —Por favor, no hiera a Katniss—me suplica.

Así que ese es su verdadero nombre, pienso. —Soy un maestro benevolente, ¿o no lo soy? —la cuestiono y ella asiente con entusiasmo. —Le daré una oportunidad de arrepentirse—. Me giro para irme. Decido no alimentarla el pan como forma de constricción. —Pero si se niega, no tendré más opción que sentenciarla a morir.

Rue llora al oírme, pero la ignoro. Ella es otra víctima de su brujería. Y debo detener esta locura antes que se propague por Panem como un incendio.

—·—

Los agentes de paz se sorprenden de verme en los calabozos. No lo comentan pero está perfectamente escrito en sus rostros. Y es comprensible también, dado que nadie quiere estar en los calabozos, ni los prisioneros ni los agentes de paz. Con frecuencia el deber recae en aquellos guardias lo suficientemente tontos para hacer enojar al Jefe de los agentes de paz, y considerando lo rápido que el título cambia de dueño es fácil cometer ese error antes que la persona obtenga el prestigioso puesto.

Miro al agente de paz Gloss preguntándome qué habrá hecho para enojar al nuevo agente de paz, Comandante Thread. Caminamos en silencio a través de los pasajes de piedra hasta que llegamos a una pequeña celda. Con un movimiento de mi muñeca, pido privacidad y Gloss se va por el camino que veníamos.

—¿A qué debo el honor?—pregunta con sorna, pero su voz se rompe al final de la frase. Su cabellos negro está revuelto y sus ojos desenfocados, apenas se ve amenazadora. Pero es un acto, me recuerdo. Es malvada, poderosa y peligrosa. Y debe ser detenida.

—Katniss—saboreo su nombre en mi lengua, arrastrando la 's' al final. Ella se ve sorprendida al uso del nombre. —Creo que ahorraríamos tiempo si acordamos en ser honestos el uno con el otro.

Su expresión se calma y ella asiente. —Sí, estoy de acuerdo que nos ahorraría tiempo.

Camino hacia ella, sus brazos levantados por sobre su cabeza con esposas de metal, y arrastro mi mano por la piel desnuda de su brazo. Ella retrocede al tacto y su cara se contorsiona en descontento.

—No estoy contento con cómo se han dado las cosas—comienzo, lo que atrae su atención. —Me ha hecho perder a un Jefe de Agentes de Paz muy prometedor con sus encantamientos y brujería.

Sus ojos plateados prácticamente se salen de sus órbitas y súbitamente se llenan de lágrimas. —Usted fue quien lo apuñaló—me acusa.

—Ya estaba perdido—suspiro—, no había más que hacer—. Tomo el borde de su camisola, de un género grueso sin valor estético, completamente distinto al vestido con el que bailó en el Festival de Bufones. —Usted ya lo había envenenado, seducido—. Levanto mi mano, agarrando su pecho y ella se queja. —Lo arruinó, como intentó hacer conmigo—. Aprieto la carne y ella comienza a llorar.

—Pero soy un gobernante benevolente, Katniss—digo a la vez que dejo caer mi mano a su cintura—, y la constricción es una parte importante en el camino hacia la salvación. Y eso es lo que he venido a ofrecer.

Katniss me mira, su rostro contorsionado en dolor y confusión. —No comprendo.

—Le ofrezco salvación, absolución por todos tus pecados contra esta ciudad y sus habitantes—le explico. —Pero si se rehúsa, la alternativa es muerte y condenación eterna.

Mi mano vaga hacia sus muslos, alcanzando el dobladillo de su falda y levantándolo. Sus piernas se levantan de inmediato para protegerse de mi tacto. De una palmada fuerzo a la pierna a volver al suelo y ella se queja de nuevo. —Se me entregará, liberándome de este encantamiento y yo la dejaré ir—susurro en su oído a la vez que vuelvo a buscar su muslo.

A pesar de las esposas, Katniss comienza a luchar, forzándome a retroceder. —¡No! ¡No! ¡Nunca! —grita. —¡Elijo la muerte por sobre la vergüenza de sus manos sobre mí!

Le doy una cachetada, haciéndola golpearse contra la pared también. —¡Asquerosa prostituta! ¡No actúe como si fuera comedida! ¡Yo sé que ya no es pura! ¡Así es como se mantuvo escondida tanto tiempo, le entregó su virtud al Capitán a cambio de protección! Quizás ni siquiera tenía virtud y simplemente abre sus piernas para cualquiera, asquerosa gitana.

La golpeo de nuevo con el dorso de mi mano y ella vuelve a gemir. —¡Agente de paz! —grito. Gloss regresa a la celda en menos de un minuto. —¡Llame al Comandante Thread! Quiero la Corte de los Milagros convertida en cenizas para mañana en la mañana. ¡Veremos cómo les va a los gitanos sin su escondite!

Katniss palidece ante eso y me río. Oh, pagará por esto. La haré sufrir hasta su último aliento y todos aquellos que pudieron haberla ayudado sufrirán con ella también.

END OF PART THREE

* * *

><p><span><em>Nota de Autor<em>_: Hola! Nos acercamos al final de la historia. Sólo una pequeña aclaración: hay muchos tintes religiosos en el discurso de Snow, pero yo no soy anti-religión; de hecho, soy católica. Pero una cosa es ser religioso y otra es ser fanático. Y bueno, otra muy distinta es tener problemas psiquiátricos… Lo aclaro porque de hecho lo dejé como Ministro de Justicia (como en la película de Disney) en vez de cómo Archidiácono (como en la novela) porque no quería contribuir a la mala imagen que ya tienen las religiones por algunos miembros descarriados. En fin, ¿les gusta cómo van avanzando las cosas? ¿qué opinan de Snow? Háganmelo saber! Un beso _—Naty.


End file.
